Nothing can save you now
by Evil by Definition
Summary: Nothing ever seems right for our young Mr. Potter, lost, betrayed and found by the Darkest Wizards on earth, and he hasn't got a clue, maybe he's been sitting in Azkaban too long. Post OotP
1. The unjust mistake

_**Harry Potter the Famous wizarding World Savour Sent to Azkaban!**_

_Harry Potter, a sixth year student sent to Azkaban prison for murder, as we figured a year ago Potter has gone crazy, killing a boy a year younger than he, the name has not be released. Potter during trail looked as though life was gone, all he would say is, "I didn't do it! If you put me Azkaban it will be the death of you!" _

_Potter has been sentenced for a life's time in prison._ **seeA 2 for story**

**_He-who-must-not-be-named back at large_**

_Mass killings have been happening all over muggle and wizard homes and towns known to be work of He-who-must-not-be-named followers, "We are tiring to keep you safe, please read the..._

Hermione stopped reading there, she and Ginny were the only ones that still cared, Harry wouldn't have killed Collin, he just couldn't, but who would trust a muggle born and pure blood? No one but the Convicted. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry sat on his hunches head resting on the cold stone wall, all that was in his cell was a stone bench, that's all. Well, really a large black panther, will green eyes, Ava. 

She hadn't done anything either, sentenced for the same amount to years as he. Ava was once human, but the ministry thought it would be better punishment for her to be force to be an animal for the rest of her life, they didn't know that Azkaban would be as bad as an animal, they tried to make her human again after the curse was set only causing chaos. 

She was now stuck in the body of a black panther, but the mind of a human, and human voice box. 

/_Flashback_/ 

"Ava do believe in God?" Harry had asked. 

"I did Harry but now I don't know." the panther replied softly. 

"Why? Did anything ever happen to you?" 

"Yes." 

"What?" 

"You really what to know? I am not one to blab about my past." 

"Please Ava, there isn't anything else I mean but sit here." 

Ava turned her head towards him, "Fine Harry for you since you are the only one left: 

"My friend, the only one I can remember because of this, her father was a powerful wizard, but died of a simple Muggle decease, cancer. She was elven at the time, and cried her eyes out, I also, but not really for her, her little brother Max. 

"He was only four and was turning five in a week, would never remember his father, God did nothing, he stood and watch a young boy lose his father, what happened when he is in school and it is father's day and he asks his mom, 

"Mommy why did Daddy leave?" 

I can not understand that. Death is not what I fear, but watching other lose and die is." 

/_End of Flashback_/ 

"Harry?" Ava's voice was just a whisper. 

"Ava?" Harry's was no better. 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

It was something that the two would do every once in awhile, but over the past two years of Azkaban the had got to know each other really well. 

"Harry what did we do to get this?" 

"Nothing, this is just Carma." 

"Well Carma, can go die. I mean I had an okay life, but you your life was filled with lies." 

"I know Ava I know." 

**A/N: I know this seems like _the world is bad, I hate myself_ or to happy for Azkaban I am sorry. Also am sorry about the whole God thing to people who got offend.**

**To say the truth it is true, though the girl was and is three years younger then me is the only thing different.**

**Thanks and review**

**The Demon Inside**


	2. I want to see the sky

Harry awoke to Ava's stomach growling, "Shut it Ava." He said not even looking at her. They hadn't moving for what seem like years, probably just a month.

"I isn't my fault theymissed me on food last night." she replied curtly. 

"Ava?" 

"Harry?" 

"Do you think we will every see the sky again, fell the rain, listen to the wind through the trees?" 

"Honestly Harry? No I really don't think." 

The bars opened and a portly jailer came in, a piece of raw and cooked stake. Tossing them to them he left closing the door, immediately the two ate them hungrily, quiet disgusting their visitors. 

"Harry?" 

Harry looked up juice running down his chin, people, what he hated most. One was female, other male. 

"What's it to you?" he said returning towards his corner. 

"Harry it is us, Ron and Hermione." The male said, Ron, Ron said. 

"So I don't know you, your people wizards no doubt." Harry whispered. 

"Yes, Harry we are wizards, your friends." Harry's head shot up as Hermione said that, 

"Ava is my only friend, your just want-to-Be's. so go away." he spat ignoring them. In the shadows none other than Draco Malfoy stood unnoticed, smirking, he hurried to tell the Dark Lord their plan had worked. 

------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----- 

"My Lord!" Draco came up to Voldemort a bowed, "I was checking on Potter, he has a cell a huge black panther a talking one called Ava. Also Potters friends, he doesn't know them, hates them actually." 

Voldemort thought on this and said coldly, "It is about time those two saw the sky. Tonight!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ava got up and paced around the cell waiting for some food she was really hungry. Suddenly the ground shook, and screams were heard. 

"Harry!" She yelled as a group of hooded figures headed towards them. 

"What?" he got up stretching and looked at the group now standing in front of their cell, a man stepped forwards and said, 

"Harry Potter, Ava VanThroat, I think it is time you see the sky. 

**A/N:**Ya two updates one day! 


	3. Potions the merge

Harry looked at the man with mild interest, 

"Are serous?" 

Voldemort smiled at the willingness, 

"Of course." 

"And the catch." Ava said trying to hide her wanting to go. 

"All you need to do is help me get back at some bad wizards." 

Harry looked at Ava as she padded over to where he was, 

"I think we should go." Harry said. Ava nodded, 

"Were coming." 

Voldemort smiled, with a wave of his hand the bars of the cell opened, Harry began to walk but stumbled he had not walked for a long time, soon Ava was there. It was much easier to walk for her because of her four legs, leaning on her Harry exited thecell with a glance back. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They were at the Riddle Manor or at least that was what their savor had called it. 

"NowHarry, Ava, you both are wizards buthave forgottenhow to work magic, these potions will give you back only those memories I am sorry Ican't give them all back, my magic doesn't work that way." 

Both eager to have some memories back, they downed the potions greedily. Soon aftermemories flooded back in all of magic. Ava smile faulted then said, 

"Um, sir how am I to use magic when I don't have hands?" 

"Ah, we havespent many hours before rescuing you, and if Harry would you would merge halfAva's panther would go to Harry, half Harry's human would go to Ava, and it isa simple potion." 

Ava looked at Harry, he knew itwould mean the worldif he did, 

"Okay I'lldo it." 

Voldemort smile, some howAzkabanmade him softer to helping her, and not anyone else. Picking up a two potion, "put to hairs in. good." 

Harry had plucked hair for him and Ava's too. 

Voldemort handed them the potions, one with Harry's hair to Ava, and Ava's hair to Harry and watch as once more downed the potion. Suddenly both started shaking slowly Ava stood up. 

As if there was a pull in the center between them, they merged, then the pain stopped. They both had black hair and green eyes, black ears, and tail. 

"You weren't lying when you said merging." 

**A/N: **wow on a roll!


	4. Wands

Harry looked at his new body, it was muscular, and instead of tan skin it was pale, like them man in front of him, his hair was now slick black and shoulder length, he didn't need glasses. Turning around he saw the panther part of him, a black tail swished back and forth, and his ears were now on top of his head, panther-like also black, but he noticed he didn't have his blasted scar anymore.

Now passing over his body who looked at Ava, her eyes were cat-like green, she had mid-back black hair, pale skin, black cat ears and tail. She looked like his twin, but her legs still had a still had a cat structure.

"Um sir, we need wands."

------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------

Two cloaked figures walked down Knockturn Alley both with a quick glide moved in a shop called _Double Core Wands._ Walking in they took off their hoods, if one didn't know it they would have thought them twins.

"Good day to you two my name, Smith, would you two be interested in makin' a new wand? But I will need to know your name."

"Ava VanNel,"

"Harry VanVel, yes we want to buy new wands, two each, I'll go first." Harry's voice was crisp and cold, answering the question of the Smith's tongue.

"Right, this way sir, now run your hand over these pieces wood, that's it." As Harry ran his hand over the wood, he felt a pull towards one marked "Blood Wood." it was a dark red color, and another "Dead Oak" a black color,

"Interesting, Dead oak is very rare and is very powerful. Now over these cores, four should dare your attention." Harry ran his hand over them, the first was, "Demon Phoenix feather," second "Basilisk fang," thirdly "Dragon blood," and last, "Vampire Blood."

"What's odd it that you have chosen a blood wand, and demon wand very interesting, now young lately would you like to go now?"

"Yes sir," Not waiting for instructions, she hovered he hand and felt a tug on, "Verminous Ceder" and "Dementor Bone," witch was odd because that wasn't a wood.

Turning towards the cores, she felt a tug on "werewolf fang," "Basilisk venom," "Dementor collected soul," and the "Dementor soul." Ava raised her eyebrow, "A Venom wand and Dementor wand wow."

Smith cast some spells and soon, they had their wands, "Um Smith could but protections spells and holsters." Soon the two figures walked out of Knockturn Alley, without bags, they had put on and shrunk all items from there.

"How about some ice cream?" Harry asked as his stomach rumbled, laughing Ava agreed, they took off there hoods. She smirked when some wizards looked at their ears, as they walked down the street.

------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------ ---

Ron and Hermione sat at some ice cream pallor at Diagon Alley, talking about the Azkaban break out, when two teens walked up, at the sight of them was like any other teens, but then Hermione pointed out they both had ears, black panther ears.

------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------

Harry and Ava walked up and ordered some ice cream when he turned and saw two wizard giving them side-ways-glances, Harry stiffened.

Seeing Harry's dislike of the wizards she noticed that they were the ones that visited him.

"Come on Harry," then she turned to the starring wizards, "We're not freaks in a freak show, so stop starring." her voice was low and deadly, and with that they left Ron and Hermione, and Diagon Alley.

**A/N: **wow on a roll!


End file.
